Ultraman Reuz
"I'm don't know my dreams...but i protected Mikasa Dream's!" —Haruto quotes in Ultraman Reuz Ultraman Reuz (Urutoraman Reuz, -ウルトラマン リえーZ) is a New Ultra that come from Unknown Galaxy. He is the successor of Ultraman Ginga, the Ultra's, Kaiju and Alien face a major crisis becoming a "Keychain Doll", the Reuz Spark is the only item that can restore them to their Original form back. Appearance Ultraman Reuz resembles Ultraman Ginga, being red and silver with different pattern. He also has the Crystal Of Light something's that only he and Ginga have it allowed them to active their Special Move's. Beeing similarities with Ginga, he has a colour timer on his chest, not only that his voice grunt is the same as Ultraman Ginga and very similar to Ultraman Nexus. However, Reuz Zenshin crystal on his head light similar to Ultraman Mebius Infinity, with the exception it's diffrent style. Etymology The word "Reuz" (リえーZ) doesn't meant anything if in Japanese, but as state by Apexz, the word means Destiny '''in English. History Reuz is Unknown In Land Of Light. Apparently, he's not from the land of light. He is unknown about his age, appearance and one most possible, where did he was born or come. He has highly skill in combating, a same style fighting like Ginga. His new mentor on earth will be Ultraman Taro who become a Keychain's Doll falling to earth. Before The Born ''Land Of Light '' Reuz walked alone without notice every Ultraman beside him. Knowing that he did not know the way in the Land of Light, ever since Darker Gale was defeated by Ultraman Ginga, there still one successor of the darkness whom would start up back a War by the side of good and the side of evil. Even thought he will stop him one day but don't know where he is know. After The Born ''Unknow Planet'' A strange Planet near The Nebula M78, who it called "All Dark" due to the planet colour black. There was A Dark Ultra who is Similar to Ultraman Reuz standing behind the rock. "Faust" who has a great Black Eye, Black, Red body, watching Reuz. He laugh as he could as he calle Reuz "A Complete Original" for creating him to be his Clone. But before he could fly, an Unknown Being come and spread a darkness to him, Faust become small or didn't, he become a Doll. The Darker Being collect the Doll he just transform in and suddenly disappeared. All of the sudden happening, Reuz disappeared for unknown reason and only Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna knew something might happen to the Ultra's in the Land Of Light. Legendary Ultra War The war happen after Reuz disappeared, this is why he is unknown by all Ultraman's even Zoffy because all of they memories was erace by Darker Being so that Reuz was first seen like Ultraman Ginga. The war happen, the Ultra's, Monster and Alien fight in the war not include legendary Ultra, Ultraman Noa in his The Next form, Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero. But an unknown giant being of darkness stood up holding some kind of device which the Ultra's knew it is the Light Of Spark but in its Dark version of it, the darker being swing it spark causing a darkness spread into Ultra's, Monster's and Alien's transform into a Keychain Dolls, All of them fall on Earth to Shinjiku Hills. But only Ultra Father, Ultraman The Next and Ultraman King was safe from turning into a Keychain's doll, an Unknown Warrior of light come holding a Spark lens, the Light Of Spark and battle Darker Being even it was shock to see the warrior. But unlike other's, he lost and almost turn into a Keychain's doll, he disappeard in the Lock Spark and fall to earth, Where it all began. '''Episode 1 : The Choosen One Who Wield The Light Haruto found the Reuz Spark on the Stone Shrine thus witnesses the power of the spark, he meet Taro on the Hill. Meanwhile, a monster, Gorzelium was Dark Live back to destroy Kobe, but Haruto earlier Ultra Live to king goldras and fought Gorzelium, but he was not strong enough until he transform into the warrior, Ultraman Reuz. Climatic battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust Fighting with One Deep on the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue sphere were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam stroke the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga. Episode 2 : Connection ''' In this episode, Haruto discover that their a evil force who Dark Live the monster Gorzelium, have live again the new treat, Ezpadas. Haruto transform into Ultraman Reuz and fight the fire monster. '''Episode 3 : The Gate Of Hell Open Hyper Kyrieloid set to appeared in the episode, he was dark live back by the evil force, the hell door opened and sucking the human to believed that Kyrieloid is good and Ultraman is bad. Haruto fight him in the form of Ultraman Reuz, killing him using Reuz Saber. Ultraman Reuz: Revival Of The Ancient Menos Haruto end up in an Alternate earth 5000 years ago, he meet Andy the true and heroic Ultraman Meteor new body successor. Episode 4 : On Halloween Night Fall Darker Being Dark Live the Gunz Seijin brother to become his agent, they tried to steel Children's memory and called Ultraman to come, but the planned fail as Haruto transform into Ultraman Reuz and push back the pumpkin. He battle Gunz II, ending him into space, Reuz attack him using Omni Slash causing him to explode. Episode 5 : Sacrifise Nosferu set to appeared in this episode where Haruto's best friend, Kenzaki weild the Dark Dummy Spark to transform into the evil monster. Can Haruto face his fate fighting his best friend... Faust Last Hope Episode 6 : The Deathmatch Battle Faust appeared for the final time as an Anti-Hero to assist Reuz fighting Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Axul, being Kenzaki Haruno able to transform into Faust with the light, Faust manage to overcome his darkness inside him forever and become the light... Ultraman Reuz : Theater Special Haruto and his friends discover that their are Alien that live on the sea, but they were actually an allies for Ultraman Ginga. Due to many army of Scorpiss, Haruto Ultra Live to Ultraman Tiga and battle the remaining Scorpiss army. The boy who tell Haruto that he want to see Reuz saving them, Haruto took the last lap making the boy hope come true. Last where Skulldross appeared, Reuz didn't able to fight it, another darkness destroy him first and land infront of Jean-Bot, he defeated Jean Bot badly until Haruto took the last lap finally transforming into Ultraman Reuz using the fire energy of the sun. The mastermind of all this is Dark Zagi, the master of darkness. Episode 7 : Dangerous Part Time Job Galberos set to appeared on this episode where he mind controlling Tsukasa to kill Shuuya Kaze, Haruto's grandfather. Meanwhile, the host of Galberos which Dark Live him is Katsuka Tomoki, a high school sport teacher. Episode 8 : Stolen Hope Haruto walking alone on the football stadium to see Under-18 Japan friendly match against England, Haruto meet his old teamates and high school friend, Tsugumu Hikari. He seems can't forgive Haruto as in the past, Haruto mistakenly tackle his knee, causing his injuring for one year at the hospital. Tsugumu use the Dark Dummy Spark and transform into Gazort. Once again, Reuz was summon to fight Haruto's old friend. The First Arc Ultraman One, Draco and Reuz Hyper Battle: Dance With The Dance Spark Ultraman Reuz found out that there are a mysterious treat that ask him to obtained the great power, the Dance Spark. Haruto was sent to the alternate world, where he meet Ultraman One human host, Ultraman Draco human host, Takato Kagawa, Yuusuke or Ultraman Beast human host and Shuji a.k.a Ultraman Ryugen. But Takato first tought that Reuz is Ginga with they said he was evolve into new form but luckly not, it's Real Reuz. This movie is part of the First Arc of the Ex series of Ultraman Reuz. Episode 9 : 'Awakening Of Light And Darkness' Not only Reuz that fight other kaiju or Dark Zagi once, the new treat who is Marina father who dark live Ultraman and Ultraman Ace keychain doll to fight Haruto. Meanwhile, Taro can't tell that Haruto or Reuz can defeat them easily since the legendary Ultra Brother is much more than a fight... Summer Was Frozen Episode 10 : The Dream Destroyers When Haruto and his friend playing football, Darker Being Dark Live back Golza, to destroy Furoboshi School for some reason, but at the time Haruto Transform into Ultraman Tiga Keychain doll and fought him, defeating Golza using Tiga Zeppelion Ray..before something frooze away the summer.. Episode 11 : 'The Important Thing is...' Someone has summon Megafkash and eat humans souls in the city, meanwhile a virus that attack Haruto body has also effected Reuz, after the battle agains Daiguren. Both of them are weakend and only save half of the humans and their disappeared. Episode 12 : 'Another Side, Another Story' In this episode, the final battle againts Reuz and Dark Ketaros, the mastermind of all the Keychain Doll existence. Reuz loose and the only hope is the Ultra Brothers give Taro's the light to transform him back into Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Reuz Final Mix TBA Personality Reuz is a kind Ultra rather non-talkative ultra. His destiny with Haruto was long ago build and without the boy knowing he was the choosen saviour to hold the Reuz Spark. Reuz sometimes feel pity on the Monster who he can't fought due to the human host of the Keychain doll evil heart. But when coming to Dark monster, he will fight. His weakness is unknown, this is why Alien Gunz or anyone can't defeat him easily except Dark Ketaros in the future. Reuz only spoke when he want's too, tough he didn't answer anybody question even for Monster. Profile, Body Features and Techniques Profile *'Height ': 41 m *'Weight' : 0~Infinity *'Age ': Unknown *'Flying Speed ': Faster than a supersonic jet *'Jumping Height' : 1220 Meters, or maybe higher *'Jumping Distance ': 450 Meters, or maybe farther *'Running speed' : 410 kph or maybe faster *'Strength' : Reuz possess enough strength to throw a being like Ezpadas out into space with little effort. *'Underwater Speed' : 350 knots *'Human Host' : Haruto Shuuya *'Time Limit ': Three Minutes *'Relationship ': **Mentor : Ultraman Taro **Predecessor : Ultraman Ginga **Brother In Arm :Ultraman One **Rival: Ultraman Gaixus Body Features *'Color Timer' : A round shape colour timer, but its between a crystal of light. Given him the Keychain Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Haruto besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Reuz will forcibly disappear leaving Haruto wherever Reuz was before, potentially leaving Haruto in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Amor : '''Reuz's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand Ezpadas flames. *'Crystal Of Light''' : The crystals on Reuz's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Reuz uses one of his finishers. It's similar to Ginga's Crystal Of Light. *'Red Line' : A line between his head fin but upper the crystal. It really mirrors Ultraman The Next Anphans Mode, his black line between his fin head and the line go straight to the Eye. Standard Attacks : *'Hand Slash' : Can fire a arrow shape slash while sliding his right hand to his left crystal on his left arm. *'Joker Punch' : A Ultra punch stronger than normal one. When Reuz fist fill with Orange light. This is also called "Trump Card Ability". *'Fang Kick' : Reuz jump high and performe a basic Ultra kick. When his feet turn into White Light. *'Zantetsuken' : His hand turn into purple light, like a knife, he can perform a intense and powerful punch. * Form Change : Unique of Reuz is, when he change into Cosmic form, his style is similar to Ultraman Cosmos when he change into Corona Mode. But Reuz was fuse with Jean-Bot booster already to look like Den-O armor. Reuz Twin Saber * Spinning Slash : Reuz aeriel battle when he spin his twin saber to exchange his attack with a spiral magnet. * Horizantal Slash : Reuz can perform a horizantol formation attack in the middair. * Cross Swing Blade : On the ground, he charging up his saber and accelerate to perform a cross attack. * Explosive Finish : Reuz uppon his final combo, Reuz gained his energy and perform 5 explosive ball to kick on the enemies or hit it using his saber. Special Techniques Colour Reuz Blue Crystal : This is his current mode or normal mode he use. *'Reuz Cross Shot' : Reuz can fire a powerful rainbow-coloured ray. But it's an "L" shaped style. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Cross Shot. Can vaporized an oppenent in one hit. When using it in Normal Mode. *'Reuz Crimsom Galaxy' : Reuz new power obtain from he learn from the tv series, but the truth he had this power long ago. His right leg can fire a crimsom galaxy cone to the oppoenent and kick while he disappeared in the cone and reappeared back on the back. This is his second strong attack. Reuz Yellow Thunder : This is change when reuz use his special attack Reuz Thunderbolt. When use it all of his crystal when to yellow with light bolt. *'Reuz Thunderbolt ': Reuz rise his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He use this to form a disk, Reuz then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right arm hand. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga Thunderbolt. When using it, his crystal change into Yellow colour. Reuz Red Flame : Due to the fire attribute when he use the Overdrive. When use it, his crystal will change to red colour with flame around. Overdrive consist a large amount of flame, so it cover the crystal. This is also the four colour that was use by Reuz to Dupe himself with his new techniques called "Colour Dupe" which he can duplicate himself into many clones of himself according to his Colour techniques amount. *'Overdrive ': Reuz dynamic flame. He gathered fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast. It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga Power type, Delacium Light Stream. When Ruez crystal turn Red with flame. Reuz Violet Slash : Violet is his new colour form of his crystal. When Reuz use his Omni Slash, his crystal change ito violet and a gravity force cover his body. *'Omni Slash' : Reuz only attack that performed with his head. His can fire a light blade from his crystal. An explosive attack and Powerful. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia Photon Edge. When Reuz crystal change into violet colour. Reuz Indigo Aqua :When using his Reuz Saber, his crystal suppose to change into light blue but it's shine Aqua. This colour is similar to Ultraman Ginga Saber. *'Reuz Saber' : Reuz can created or perform a energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the enemy with a burst of magma. It was first used against Hyper Kyrieloid. This attack is similar to Ultraman Agul light blade. When use it, his crystal change into Indigo colour. Reuz Green Calm : The only attack that not destroy monster but making dizzy, calm and reverse them back to their original form. When use Luna Zone, his Crystal will change into green cyclone colour. *'Luna Light' : He charge a light particles form his hand and comfort the enemy purified to their original life back such as into Keychain Dolls nature. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos Full Moon Rect. While in his crystal in green colour. Reuz Orange Courage ': Orange colour is the new power from Reuz, although he didn't know he had them. When changing into this Colour on his crystal of light, Reuz become braver to fight the Darkness inside the Enemy, even For Haruto didn't scared of Darkness. His strongest attack will be Reuz Crescent. When use it, his crystal change into Orange with light surrounding his crystal on his arm, Chest and Head. *'Reuz Crescent : An attack power creating from light. Reuz can create a half blade light which look a bit like crescent moon to destroy an enemy. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode, Eclipse Blade. When Reuz crystal change orange colour. Reuz Pink Sunshine ': The only colour that he will be gentle or purified the others, but the attack will destroy the monster. The colour exist because of Haruto successful comfort Marina and they both in Reuz activating the second last colour. When reuz using this colour, he can fire a yellow ray toward the opponent. When use it, his crystal will change into Pink colour. *'Reuz Sunshine ''': Reuz can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It was first used against Megaflash. This attack is similar to Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Sunshine. When used Reuz's crystals shine pink. '''Reuz Green Hurricane : This is the brighter green, different from the Luna Light. The hurricane is a type of wind technique or cyclone, use by Reuz in the Episode 8. The colour exist due to Haruto fights Gazort to save Marina once more. When using this colour, he can control wind and air while performing a cyclone surrounding him while he in the air, he trust the wind into a Hurricane to make it like Cross Shot. When use it, his crystal will change into Light Green Colour. *'Reuz Cyclone' : Reuz can perform a hurricane style or cyclone covered him and hover around the battlefield, when he on the air, he spin his right hand and attack the opponent using a Hurricane which is likely a ray attack, the hurricane wind charge like a cross shot. Reuz Brown Land ': It's an upgraded form use by Haruto in episode 9. When he had trouble fighting Marina's father, Hibiki who was possess by the Dark Dummy Spark and transform him into Ultraman Dark or Ultraman Ace Dark, Marina tried to defend him. Haruto transform into Reuz again and battle until he unleashed the new type of colour, Brown. The colour exist due to Haruto desire to bring back Marina childhood past, even she has no more hope left before she died in episode 13. When use it, his crystal of light change into Brown Colour. *'Reuz Land Crusher : Reuz can perform a land style technique where he use a telekinesis power to lift off tons of volcano rocks and trust them to the opponent and destroy them. This attack is similar to Ginga Fireball. Reuz Water Blue : It's the last colour before Pink Sunshine or Especially Extreme colour were used by Haruto. The colour exist due to Haruto tears to bring back Taro from froozen, the colour is first appeared in episode 10 when fighting Daiguren. This is the weakest colour or simply can defeat one of the oppenent in one attack. When use it, his crystal of light shines dark blue, or brighter blue. *'Dragon Mystiq' : Reuz can perform a water style to make it like a liquid saber, he jump to the air while spinning and slice down the oppenent and frooze the oppenent inside and explode. Reuz Rainbow Ultimate : Reuz's last and strongest special moves. It was first used in the final battle against Darker Being. When used Reuz's crystals shine rainbow, specifically the colors of his previous special moves. The Raibow Orb comes after Marina disappeared, this might be because the Raibow combine her emotion and memories to form the last colour for Ultraman Reuz. *'Reuz Victory Espacially' : Reuz last and strongest attack, he charge the rainbow galaxy into a pure light cross ray, he fire using all of his crystal of light on his body. Use to destroy Dark Ketaros. Reuz Momotaros Red ': In Special episode yellow, Momotaros possess Haruto to beat the evil Imagin, Chicken Imagin. Momotaros withnesses Ultraman power when he transform into Reuz, Reuz crystal of light is red persumely to Momotaros possesing colour. *'Reuz Hissatsu Attack Part II : M-Reuz use Reuz Saber while jumping at high distance and charging its light and slash the enemies. Forms - Infinity= Infinity Mode "Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity, Infinity! Yeah!" __Transformation Sound Infinity Reuz is the movie exclusive form only, in Ultraman Reuz & Ultra Brother. The Ultra Brother giving their last light to Reuz to battle the Super Beast, DeathJoker and their light flew to inner Reuz before Ultra Brother disappeared somewhere. The Infinity Mode can only be Access only once, unlike the Wizard Mode, it can access most time, using the Wizard Ring and Reuz Spark. When using this mode, Reuz crystal of light doesn't change color at all, it remains Normal Blue. Ultraman Reuz Infinity Form ending song is entitle "Missing Piece". *'Height': 41,000 m *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Strength': Possess a powerful strength stronger than Cosmic and Samurai Base Form. *'Defense': Presumably, Infinity Reuz never use any defense force. Special Techniques *'Infinity Edge': An energy slash from his crystal of light from his right hand. It's the strong version of Hand Slash. *'Life Sphere': A type of travel sphere use when Rescuing Koyomi from DeathJoker, Reuz held her in a Blue Sphere for her own protection. *'Meteor Miracle Attack': The most strong techniques. Reuz covers himself in a prismatic aura. Reuz can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. *'Infinity Shot': A stronger version of Reuz Cross Shot, but it never shown in the movie. *'Cosmos Strike': A type of finisher that didn't use in the movie. Where Reuz spin his left leg to the back and performing a blaze of fire on his right foot and jump before hitting the enemy using an acceleration. *'Hyper Power': It is said that this form is the strongest Ultra to ever set foot on the Earth up to that point in time. This form even stronger than Ultraman Draco Rage Burst in the future, before he ever set foot on Earth. - Limit= Limit Mode Reuz Limit form is his accelerate mode. Transform when Reuz slide his right arm crystal of light, it sudden the wind spin itself to transform Reuz. His crystal of light shine red, his red pattern become black and silver remain. This show that he passing though time to the years with no color. Ultraman Reuz Limit Form ending song is entitle "Break The Shell" *'Height': 41,000 m *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Strength': Same as Normal Mode. *'Defense': He never use any defense arc but dodge enemies attack. Specials Techniques *'Accel Cross Shot' : Persumely, the cross shot power is still in normal stats. But Reuz Limit fire his cross shot in different and any directions, in 10 seconds. *'Accel Saber' : Reuz start up his time, accelerate himself to slashing the enemy in 10 seconds. - Cosmic= Cosmic Mode Cosmic Mode is Reuz Strongest form unlock. Cosmic can perform three different attacks, Blade Mode, Cannon Mode and Crimsom Strike. But this will prevent him from using all of his special movie like Reuz Thunderbolt and other. On his back is a back pack than can become twin cannon on his shoulder, this is the fusion Jean-Bot back armor. The back pack that was called "Reuz Floater" that was design by Daiki Watarai on Jean-Bot also use to take him fly at high speed. In a movie, Cosmic Form transformation is in unique shape. Reuz speed is visibly affected due to his armor. Ultraman Reuz Cosmic Form ending song is entitle "Raise Up Your Flags". "Awakening" *'Height': 41,000 m *'Weight': 69,000 t (Plus his Backpack and armor weight) *'Strength': Possess super strength. *'Defense': Cosmic Reuz possess great defense arc, this show how he stop to E-X Yoroi Monster. Special Techniques *'Reuz Blade Mode' : Reuz can summon his saber or blade from his right arm crystal to perform the finisher or simply attacking the enemies. *'Reuz Cannon Mode' : Using his back pack transforming it into Twin Cannon on his shoulder. Reuz can perform an ultimate attack useing two fire attack of bomb. This easily can destroy one giant monster. *'Reuz Crimson Strike' : Reuz ultimate attack. Using his back pack to allowed him fly as high as he want and his right crystal leg become red light, much blood stream come downs to give power, he can perform a Kick attack that easily destroy a strong and ultimate oppenent. If the attack touch the enemies or enemies shield, it will released a red spiral that can push or destroy buildings. *'Reuz Cross Shot' : Reuz can perform his usuall attack even on this form. - Lord Wolf= Lord Wolf Reuz/Haruto has the DNA to become the E-X Beast similar to Jun/Gaixus. This is because both of them compelete the Cosmic Mode transformation and slightly the photon Blood line from both of his shins on his leg to upper body causing the mutant Reuz and Haruto into high ranking Beast. But unlike Jun, Haruto and Reuz can overcome the form but it takes time. When this occur, Haruto blood change to green colour. Reuz and Gaixus Overlord Beast form is the higherst ranking among the evil E-X Beast and can be considered as New born. With this form, he can command 50 monslod. Special Techniques - Trivia *Ultraman Reuz shared the same body features as Ultraman Ginga, the Crystal Of Light of his head, chest, arm, left and right side shoulder and shin. His similarity is Ultraman Ginga which is why i created him to be The Succerssor of Ginga. *Ultraman Reuz simply as strong as Ultraman Ginga but his potential and true strength is still unknown. He adventually loose during a fight with Ultraman Zero son, Ultraman One. *In the reality show like Ultraman Ginga series, Reuz was the same as Ginga in reality show not a Fan Fiction series. Also, Reuz Grunt has a same grunt as Ultraman Ginga and sometimes Ultraman The Next, while in the movie, his grunt is similar to Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Tiga. *Cosmic Mode is the second Ultimate Mode that Reuz use for most time, the first Ultimate Mode is Inifnity Reuz, first appeared in Ultraman Reuz & Ultra Brothers The Movie. *In the second season reveal, Ultraman Reuz and Haruto completely lost their memories due to the last battle againts Dark Ketaros. So, this is why the new Ultraman would eliminated him. *In Magazine scan, Apexz reveal that Reuz acctually face and body was similar design to Mebius Infinity and Ginga. *Reuz Cosmic is base on some part of Mebius Infinity and Ultraman Victory to have black colour lines. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:Elemental Ultras